As a result of recent developments in the area of information communication technology, an electronic apparatus has become an important means for transferring various pieces of information to users. The electronic apparatus may perform communication with other electronic apparatuses through communication modules in networks. In addition, the electronic apparatus may provide a graphic user interface (GUI) using a display for the user's convenience. The electronic apparatus may operate in a multi-processor structure that includes a processor for controlling the GUI and a processor for controlling the communication module.
For communications, the electronic apparatus may transmit data to another electronic apparatus through the communication module that is functionally connected with the electronic apparatus. When the data is received, the external electronic apparatus may transmit the data to the network for the final destination. As such, the external apparatus cannot transmit the data in the event of a malfunction, the other electronic apparatus does not have a function to inform the electronic apparatus of the current status, and the electronic apparatus may not determine the network status.
The above information is presented as background information only to assist with an understanding of the present disclosure. No determination has been made, and no assertion is made, as to whether any of the above might be applicable as prior art with regard to the present disclosure.